DE 10 2007 049 072 A1 discloses an Oldham coupling in which the central disk, also referred to as an Oldham disk, is composed of plastic. This may be advantageous for reasons connected with weight and for improving the mass moment of inertia.
In general, plastic has a low hardness, and therefore plastic generally wears more quickly than metal. The term “wear” is understood to mean a loss of mass from a surface of a material owing to scraping, rolling, impacting, chemical and thermal stresses and typically represents an unwanted change in the surface. Wear occurs in interaction between at least two components and is dependent on the material, shape and surface thereof.